Albator 84 - 2 Le retour d'une légende
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les flottes Terriennes et Illumidas de l'Imperator Feydar Zone dominent les univers. Un jeune Albator plein de fougue et d'idéalisme se dresse à nouveau contre les forces obscures. Peut-être lui réussira-t-il là où celui dont il porte le nom et les emblèmes a échoué.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _: Albator, son équipage, Warius et son équipage, Feydar Zone - appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto. Les autres sont à moi._

 _Bob l'Octodian est une création d'Aerandir Linaewen qui me le prête gentiment._

 **1.**

Le Doyen de la République Indépendante avait reçu un de ses meilleurs capitaines qu'il avait convoqué.

\- Alors, comandant Zéro ? Comment avez-vous fait le point ? Car ce pirate, que vous avez côtoyé en ami – de façon intolérable pour notre état-major – a disparu depuis près de cinq ans ! Alors, commandant, quels sont intentions, vos espoirs idiots, le fait qu'on ne peut contrer l'Imperator Zone, surtout depuis le défi débile lancé par ce jeune pirate !

\- Il avait des raisons personnelles…

\- Et qui auraient dû rester entièrement privées, gronda le Doyen. Maintenant, ce fou furieux d'Imperator va atomiser tout ce qui aura le malheur de croiser sa route, et surtout sur celle le menant à son ennemi borgne et balafré ! Où a-t-il filé, depuis un an à présent, ce fauteur de troubles qui se casse dès qu'il a semé le désordre ? !

\- Je l'ignore, Doyen. Je ne suis pas le confident du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Il a quand même dû vous faire quelques confidences. Cela se fait entre compagnons de combat, non ?

\- Il a besoin d'un équipage. Et il lui faut des alliés face aux troupes de l'Imperator. Il ne reviendra que lorsqu'il aura une solution. Sinon, autant qu'il se suicide tout de suite car à un second affrontement, ceux de Zone ne le louperont pas !

\- Les états d'âme de votre étrange ami ne m'importent que dans la mesure où ses envolées rageuses mettent la République en danger ! Nous allons nous défendre, capitaine Zéro. Et de votre ami Pirate si cela s'avérait nécessaire !

\- Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Mais, je n'attendais pas autre chose, commandant Zéro, sourit le Doyen !

\- A vos ordres ! répéta Warius, les joues roses d'émotion.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement conjugal, Warius apprécia l'accueil de Marina qui se contenta d'un léger baiser sur sa joue, sa courte jupe voletant agréablement et son parfum embaumant l'air.

\- On dirait que ça s'est moins mal passé que tu ne l'imaginais ? glissa-t-elle en remplissant deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Le Doyen ne décolère pas, ce qui est normal, vu la situation de tension dans laquelle nous maintiennent les troupes de l'Imperator Zone en verrouillant nos frontières. Heureusement que cela fait des générations que nous avons pris notre autonomie.

\- Il t'a interrogé sur Albator ?

\- Oui, il se pose autant de questions que moi quant au sort de cet infernal garçon ! rugit Warius en tournant comme un lion en cage dans le salon. J'espère que cet inexpérimenté capitaine menant un surpuissant cuirassé a vraiment eu une idée derrière la tête en provoquant ainsi ce cinglé Imperator… Sinon, on va tous déguster alors que lui s'est cassé sans nul doute à l'autre bout de l'univers !

\- L'important est que nous demeurions saufs, fit Marina, sombre. Je n'aimerais pas que nous élevions nos enfants à adopter dans une patrie en guerre.

\- Une avancée dans les dossiers aux orphelinats ?

\- Non. Le Ministère de l'Enfance hésite encore à confier des enfants à une Mécanoïde aux fluides aquatiques.

\- Mais, je suis là, moi ! protesta Warius, vexé !

\- Ils sont prudents, insista Marina. Mais je sais que nous finirons par fonder notre famille !

Ses mains flattant les pans de la veste d'uniforme de son époux, Marina tiqua en y sentant un objet dur.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- L'étui avec mes galons de commandant du _Karyu_!

\- Oh, mon amour ! se réjouit Marina en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

Sortant sur la petite terrasse de l'appartement Warius fixa les étoiles de la nuit d'encre.

Marina dormait profondément et il n'avait quitté le lit que pour boire une tisane aux fruits en espérant que cela lui ramène le sommeil qui le fuyait.

\- Même si tu t'es fait ratatiner, Albator, tu as fait preuve de courage, de folie aussi, et d'espoir également, face aux modèles des Divisions des troupes de l'Imperator Zone. Mais si jamais tu revenais, cela signifierait la guerre et tout le cortège des souffrances… Je crois que je prie pour que jamais tu ne reparaisses, Albator !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Plongeant ses mains dans l'eau limpide, Albator s'en rafraîchit le visage.

Un genou dans l'herbe, il leva l'œil vers le ciel lumineux.

\- Je pourrais me plaire ici, mais si je veux que cette planète ne connaisse pas le sort de tant d'autres sous la coupe de l'Imperator Zone, j'ai à repartir.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire léger à la vue de Jei Mori qui venait vers lui.

\- La robe te va bien.

\- Oui, mais je me sentais bien plus à l'aise dans mon uniforme sur le _Karyu_ de Warius Zéro, et récemment dans ma tenue de Pirate ! En revanche, cette robe sied bien mieux à notre séjour ici ! Nos hôtes nous attendent, je te ramène à eux.

Albator se releva souplement et emboîta le pas à la blonde aux bonnes joues roses et aux yeux bleus.

* * *

Dans la maison de briques de terre, au toit de chaume, se trouvaient deux représentants du peuple indigène : le teint blême, le visage au nez fin, dépourvu de bouche et les prunelles d'or en amande.

\- Clio, Pline, me voilà.

\- Votre séjour touche à sa fin, Albator. Nous avons accédé à toutes vos requêtes.

\- Et je me suis acquitté de ma part du marché en vous ramenant autant de graines et de plantes que je pouvais du Marché de Torguèse. Et mes Marins sous les ordres de Maji mon Ingénieur en Chef a réactivé vos stations d'épuration. Puis-je considérer que nous sommes quittes, Jurassiens ?

Les deux longilignes et altières créatures inclinèrent positivement la tête.

Le dénommé Pline (*) s'avança vers son invité tout de noir vêtu, borgne et balafré sous sa tignasse brune en bataille.

\- Non, pas tout à fait, capitaine, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

\- Mais, il n'y avait rien de plus dans notre accord d'il y a six mois ! protesta-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de la dénommée Clio de s'approcher.

\- Je souhaite monter à bord de votre _Arcadia_.

\- Mais pourquoi ? se récria Albator. Je ne repars pas pour un voyage d'agrément !

\- Et cette guerre dont vous nous avez parlé, durant tout le temps que nous vous accueilli, avec vos équipiers, dans nos foyers, elle pourrait nous atteindre, reprit la Jurassienne. Surtout depuis que nous vous avons prêté assistance !

\- Je ne vous avais pas dissimulé les risques qu'il y avait à le faire… rappela Albator.

\- Et nous ne vous avons aidé que parce que nous avons cru en votre profession de foi envers la liberté et pour mettre un terme aux agissements de cet Imperator ! assura Pline. Nous prierons nos divinités végétales pour qu'elles vous protègent dans votre périple.

\- Si des dieux veillaient sur nous, ils n'auraient pas permis que bien des atrocités arrivent, depuis plus de vingt ans ! se révolta Albator. Tout ce qui est arrivé est le fait de ces Illumidas, des traîtres à la liberté de tous bords, et pour finir les Terriens aux ordres de Feydar Zone. Les puissances divines n'y sont pour rien. Et c'est bien un ennemi de chair et de sang que je compte retourner affronter ! Clio…

\- Je pars en parfaite connaissance des risques !

\- En ce cas, nous décollerons à l'aube !

* * *

Quittant les demeures où ils avaient été hébergés, les Marins du cuirassé battant pavillon Pirate avaient rejoint les montagnes où ce dernier s'était dissimulé durant les derniers mois, entre deux voyages pour fournir les marchandises réclamées par ceux de Jura.

\- Nous étions trente-neuf en arrivant ici. Nous sommes désormais quarante, déclara le capitaine en bottes et cape, le ceinturon de ses deux armes fixé aux hanches. Le chiffre fétiche du père dont je porte le nom est atteint, espérons que cela nous portera plus bonheur qu'à lui et à tous ceux qui le suivaient avec le même idéal que nous !

\- Hé, ne m'oubliez pas ! jeta Toshiro. Je compte moi aussi pour un membre d'équipage.

\- Tu en es même le plus important, se réjouit le grand Pirate balafré. Les simulations nous ont permis de nous aguerrir et de nous familiariser à ce vaisseau. Il est temps de mettre cette expérience en pratique !

\- Nos ennemis n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de nous, murmura Jei, debout près de son capitaine.

\- Espérons que cela ne se reproduise pas ! ricana le jeune homme borgne et balafré.

Albator se saisit de sa grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !

Et le cuirassé vert bondit vers la mer d'étoiles.

(*) Pline est une création de The Beautiful Cleopatra


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Tout en pinçant les cordes de la harpe reposant sur ses genoux, Clio leva sa tête gracieuse sur celui qui se tenait dans un fauteuil devant elle, se régalant d'un des meilleurs vins dont les Jurassiens avaient rempli les soutes de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Maintenant que je suis officiellement membre de votre équipage, capitaine Albator, je peux vous confier que nous n'avons jamais été rassurés, par le pavillon que vous arboriez à votre arrivée !

\- J'ai tâché de vous rassurer, autant que possible. J'ai envoyé Jei parlementer. J'espérais qu'en tant que femme… Cela a marché. Et j'ai toujours été sincère !

\- Aucun de nous sur Jura ne l'ignore plus, Albator. Vous nous avez rapporté bien plus que nous ne l'espérions. Vous êtes un redoutable Pirate !

\- Quand il le faut… J'ai eu mes jeunes années choyées, mais j'ai appris trop récemment qu'il ne fallait pas être trop gentil, qu'on se faisait « avoir » ! Il y a de très nombreuses leçons que ma mère de sang n'a pas pu m'inculquer avant mon départ en catastrophe. Six mois sur Jura, ce fut apaisant, mais je dois à présent laisser à nouveau laisser parler les instincts guerriers que mon père m'a transmis ! Je vous ai dit, Clio, que ce voyage était davantage celui de la mort qu'autre chose !

\- J'espère pouvoir vous aider, à ma manière.

\- Et moi je préfèrerais ne pas exposer votre peuple ! Votre père avait raison : en m'aidant, vous vous êtes mis en grands dangers !

Albator sourit soudain, levant son verre à la santé de celle qui était devenue sa confidente.

\- Et tutoie-moi désormais, Clio. Nous sommes amis !

\- Si c'est ton bon plaisir, Albator !

* * *

Après des jours de vol, Albator s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur de son _Arcadia_.

\- Dis-moi au moins que tu as un plan, jeune Albator ? s'inquiéta Toshiro.

\- Quoi, un truc du genre : je retourne défier mes adversaires pour en atomiser le plus possible ?

\- J'aimerais autant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ton père pouvait partir dans des envolées un peu hystériques, mais à présent il faut vraiment une stratégie pointue et puissante pour contrer et battre l'Imperator Zone ! Alors, Albator, quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- De toutes façons, même si tu es rentré à distance tu ne peux pas en ressortir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'étais lié à ton père de mon vivant et du court temps de ma mort. Là, tu ne disposes que d'une copie de ma mémoire, de mon âme. Mais, en effet, je serai à jamais dans cette colonne électronique. Où veux-tu en venir avec ta provocation aussi gratuite que cruelle ?

\- Nulle part. C'est juste que je réalisais depuis le départ, le premier, celui de Technologia que sans toi nous étions perdus. La formation que tu nous as donnée, ce sera faible face aux troupes performantes de l'Imperator. Et si tu partais t'incarner ailleurs, dans le _Queen Eméraldas_ qui finira bien par réapparaître un jour j'imagine, ou même le _Karyu_ , nous serions tous très mal… Et je redoute tout autant que les Terriens ou Illumidas de Zone parviennent à t'extraire de là… Tu es le quarante énième homme, Toshiro, mais nous ne pourrions pas aller bien loin sans toi ! J'ai peur pour nous tous ! Et puis, si tu étais l'ami fidèle de mon père, moi tu ne me connais pas ! Comment pourrais-tu me faire une absolue confiance ? !

\- Je le peux parce que tu es le fils d'Albator et de Kei ! Et tout dans tes paroles et actions le prouvent depuis que Kei t'a confié ce nouvel _Arcadia_! Je ne quitterai jamais tes côtés, Albator, et de mon propre chef, pas parce que je suis enfermé.

\- Merci, Toshy, j'avais grand besoin de ce réconfort. Je commençais à douter, de moi !

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur clignota de tous ses feux.

\- Je t'interdis de ne plus croire en toi, jeune homme ! hurla Toshiro de la seule force de ses clignotements et autres grincements qui devenaient son seul moyen d'expression quand il était particulièrement sous tension. Tu es promis à briller ! Kei t'a porté et mis en sécurité en ce seul but ! Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes débuts !

\- Zone m'a ratatiné…

\- Tu t'es jeté sur lui en fou furieux. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais l'important est que tu es sorti du secret et que maintenant, il sait ! Il ne dormira plus tranquille sur ses lauriers, cet Imperator ! Fonce, jeune Albator ! Il se pourrait fort bien que ton inexpérience et tes instincts soient tes meilleures armes, avec mon merveilleux cuirassé !

Albator soupira, tressaillit avant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- J'ai oublié un moment que je n'étais pas parti seul de Technologia, que j'avais trouvé des amis ! Je ne douterai plus, promis.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

\- Et je vais poursuivre et remplir la tâche que mon père m'a laissée en héritage ! rugit-il. Je vais me battre et je compte bien marquer des points pour les adeptes de la liberté, et ce quand bien même mon pavillon me condamnera toujours à la bonne morale des rares alliés qui peuvent demeurer fidèles à des idéaux…

\- Nous serons là ! insista Toshiro. Tu as des alliés ?

\- Je vais aller contacter le seul que je connaisse : Warius Zéro !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Jurand Kelper désigna un siège à la femme rousse, un peu engoncée dans un tailleur qui moulait ses rondeurs, des ballerines aux pieds.

\- Installez-vous, Pryna, bien que ce sera court.

\- Un souci, Monsieur le Gouverneur ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Les satellites ont détecte l'approche d'un cuirassé Pirate.

La Ministre de la Défense fit un bond dans son fauteuil.

\- Et tu n'appelles pas ça un problème ? se récria-t-elle en triturant les rangs de perle de son collier. Si les satellites ont accroché le signal, il est déjà presque trop tard pour faire décoller nos croiseurs de guerre ! Cela relève d'ailleurs de la charge de la Générale Bromen !

Le Gouverneur de la planète TAOG-7 esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as juste la trentaine, tu ne peux pas te souvenir. Mais ce même cuirassé Pirate est passé par ici, il y a près de vingt-cinq ans. Pourtant…

\- Quoi donc, Monsieur ?

\- J'avais eu le désagréable écho de la mort de son capitaine. Ce qui expliquait l'extension des Illumidas, et l'ascension de cet Imperator Terrien ! D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que ce décès qui pouvait justifier l'arrêt de la rébellion de l' _Arcadia_ , que l'on disait effectivement détruit ! Là, il revient, j'ai une dette envers son capitaine. Et s'il a décidé de reprendre le combat, nous avons à être à ses côtés puisque nous lui devons notre liberté actuelle !

\- Pour la perdre si la flotte de Zone s'intéresse à nous ?

\- Vu que depuis près d'un an les Patrouilleurs de l'Imperator se dispersent en éventail depuis la Nébuleuse d'Ochnir, nous serons à nouveau sur leur route. Le bouclier occulteur que nous avait fourni Toshiro Oyama ne nous protégera pas cette fois ! Pryna Bhon, prends contact avec l' _Arcadia_. Il me tarde de retrouver mes amis !

* * *

Jei Mori tourna la tête vers le petit écran qui s'était illuminé sur sa console.

\- Communication entrante, Albator. C'est une certaine Pryna Bhon qui se présente comme Ministre de la Défense et parlant au nom du Gouverneur Kelper qui te fait ses meilleures salutations.

\- Inconnu au bataillon !

\- Pas au mien, intervint Toshiro. Kelper était une vieille connaissance à ton père et moi, dans une autre vie.

\- On a le temps de faire du tourisme ? grinça encore Albator.

\- Nous avons à continuer à nous préparer au prochain affrontement avec les troupes Terrano-Illumidas de Feydar Zone. Toute halte pouvant nous aider est la bienvenue ! Ne sois pas trop impatient du combat, jeune Albator, il finit toujours par venir beaucoup trop tôt et à être cruel !

\- Mon impulsivité t'irrite, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Elle a de la fraîcheur, mais elle est dangereuse vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, rectifia Toshiro avec moins de virulence. Permets-moi de te conseiller sans en prendre ombrage, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu ne fais que cela depuis que Kei a mis l' _Arcadia_ entre mes mains. Je te sais infiniment gré de me guider. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour ! Jei, que dit cette Ministre Bhon ?

\- Elle nous invite à rejoindre TAOG-7.

\- Des signes offensifs de leur part ? interrogea néanmoins Albator.

\- Non. Ils ont baissé tous leurs boucliers, au contraire, renseigna Jei.

Albator cligna précipitamment de son unique œil.

\- Mais où est cette planète, je ne la vois pas ! ?

Le Grand Ordinateur eut des cliquetis, comme s'il riait de bon cœur.

* * *

Le Gouverneur de TAOG-7, accompagné de sa Ministre de la Défense avait attendu ses étranges visiteurs dans le salon d'accueil voisin du quai d'arrimage du dock orbital où s'était arrimé l' _Arcadia_.

Dans un veste d'apparat pourpre, scintillante, sur des pantalons crème – ce qui était pourtant sa tenue de tous les jours - Jurand Kelper s'était avancé à grands pas vers ceux qui débarquaient, retrouvant même de loin une silhouette de cape et de bottes aux éperons claquants ainsi qu'une blonde lumineuse en combinaison rose.

\- Albator, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin…

Jurand s'interrompit néanmoins, dans sa phrase et dans son élan.

\- Vous êtes sa copie conforme… Mais vous êtes bien plus jeune que lui-même ne l'était lors de son passage…

\- C'est son fils, informa Jei, son capitaine borgne et balafré silencieux, le regard uniquement fixé sur une jeune femme à la chevelure roux pâle, aux prunelles d'un vert clair et qu'entouraient un chat tigré et un étrange oiseau noir au cou aussi démesuré que son bec jaune.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Passant devant le visible centre d'intérêt du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , et lui fit face bien qu'il la domine de deux têtes.

\- Pryna Bhon, c'est moi qui vous ai interpellé, capitaine Albator.

\- Madame la Ministre, répondit poliment le jeune homme. Je crains cependant ne pas être celui que vous attendiez réellement…

\- Oui et non, convint Jurand Kelper. Nous avons beau être isolés, les informations, avérées ou rumeurs, nous parviennent. Et même si j'ai eu le plus grand mal à y croire, les années de silence m'ont obligé à croire à la chute au combat de votre père. J'ai eu un sursaut d'espoir à votre approche, bien que vous ignoriez – hormis Toshiro – que vous veniez vers nous !

\- Et je ne suis toujours pas celui que vous espériez retrouver, répéta Albator.

\- Vous êtes le fils de votre père, ça me suffit, déclara le Gouverneur de TAOG-7. Vous êtes là, à bord de son cuirassé, avec une femme qui ne peut être Kei Yuki mais qui lui ressemble de façon troublante, et il y à votre bord le Pr Oyama, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas joint à votre groupe pour la visite ? Question de sécurité, histoire que toutes les têtes dirigeantes de l' _Arcadia_ ne le quittent pas en même temps ?

\- C'est plus compliqué…

\- Mais je suis bel et bien présent ! lança le synthétiseur vocal parfaite réplique de Toshiro dans le communicateur qu'Albator avait tourné vers son massif interlocuteur chauve.

\- Vous avez répondu à notre appel, reprit Pryna Bhon, un doute et même une suspicion infinie dans ses yeux d'un vert clair. Pourquoi ?

\- Toshiro dit que vous pouvez nous aider, enfin me donner quelques clés supplémentaires pour défaire l'imbroglio qu'est pour moi Feydar Zone, fit à son tour le grand Pirate balafré. C'est possible ?

\- C'est à négocier, grogna prudemment la Ministre de la Défense de TAOG-7. Moi, je ne vous connais absolument pas, et vous arborez de terribles symboles sur vos costumes !

\- La liberté ne se gagne plus uniquement sous des uniformes officiels, avoua sombrement le jeune homme borgne et balafré. Mais je ne refuserais pas leur appui, même si je devine aisément le danger que je vous ferais alors encourir et que je comprendrais parfaitement votre refus ! Ce n'était pas mon idée, je culpabiliserai moins si c'est un échec !

\- Merci pour moi, grinça encore Toshiro.

Avec un brin d'agacement, Albator reporta son attention sur la plus jeune du trio des représentants de la colonie venu l'accueillir.

\- Pourquoi personne ne me la présente ? aboya-t-il.

\- Ma sœur m'a juste servi de chauffeur, je n'ai pas le permis, répondit Pryna.

\- Je m'appelle Océalyne, compléta la jeune femme au teint de porcelaine. Et eux, ce sont mes amis qui ne me quittent pas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses compagnons à poils et plumes. Lui, c'est le roux Mi-Kun et lui c'est le Corback de suie Tori-San. Ils ne me quittent jamais. Les Corback peuvent vivre des décennies !

\- Même Mi-Kun ? s'étonna Albator. C'est un chat, à moins qu'il ne soit exceptionnel ?

\- C'est un Mi-Kun, de je-ne-sais-plus quelle génération, j'avoue ! Déjà dans mon berceau, il y avait un Mi-Kun qui ronronnait et me tenait chaud !

Intrigués, ou plus vraisemblablement agacés par la longue attente, les deux animaux quittèrent leur position pour se frotter aux chevilles du Pirate tout de noir et rouge vêtu.

Albator n'y prit pas garde, entre impatience et curiosité.

\- Et maintenant, si on m'expliquait en quoi nous pouvons mutuellement nous rendre service ? Je suis jeune, mais j'ai appris que rien n'est gratuit et que c'est toujours du donnant-donnant !

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable de tout ! assura Jurand Kelper. J'ai fait préparer un déjeuner à ma villa de fonctions, nous y serons tranquilles. Acceptez de nous y accompagner ?

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour achever la mission que mon père s'était donnée ! jeta Albator.

Le Gouverneur de TAOG-7 esquissa un léger sourire de soulagement et d'espoir.

* * *

Se sentant plus isolée que jamais, Clio s'était rendue auprès de l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne risquent rien ?

\- Tes sens surdéveloppés ne te renseignent-ils rien ? répondit Toshiro à la question.

\- Tu es une machine, sans vouloir te vexer, et tu sais pour mes pouvoirs ?

\- J'étais dans cette boîte de conserve, mais j'observais tout sur ta Jura. J'ai vu ce que vous pouviez faire, sur les plantes et les animaux, pour vous en protéger, ou pour les défendre, selon les circonstances. Tu es blême, fine, longue et fragile, mais c'est tout le contraire ! Des forces terribles sont en toi !

\- Mais là où sont mes amis, je ne peux les aider, reconnut la Jurassienne. Ils sont en sécurité.

\- Oui, assura Toshiro. Sauf si en plus de vingt ans les allégeances du Gouverneur Kelper ont changé !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Clio leva son délicat port de tête.

\- Qu'attends-tu de ces gens, Albator ?

\- Vu que j'ignorais les rencontrer : rien du tout ! Je m'apprêtais plutôt à atomiser tout qui serait sur mon chemin ! Et là, ils nous ont fait pénétrer au sein de la bulle occultrice jadis créée par Toshiro ! D'après lui, leur technologie couplée à son génie permettrait de renforcer encore l' _Arcadia_!

\- Intéressante entrevue en ce cas ? insista la Jurassienne.

\- Tu te préoccupes beaucoup de ce cuirassé, remarqua le jeune homme borgne et balafré en buvant lentement son verre de vin rouge.

\- Normal : je suis à bord ! gloussa Clio. Je pense à ma sécurité avant tout ! Et au vu des images renvoyées par les caméras extérieures, le comité d'accueil fut un peu hétéroclite : le Gouverneur, la Ministre, et cette jeune femme.

\- La sœur de la Ministre, compléta Albator, ses joues s'empourprant et bénissant le fait que sa crinière en bataille les camoufle presqu'entièrement, mais c'était bien insuffisant pour tromper une fine mouche comme la Jurassienne à l'interminable chevelure bleu nuit.

\- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, sans mauvais jeu de mot, reprit-elle après un moment de silence et avoir rempli leurs deux verres d'une nouvelle rasade de vin parfumé.

\- Après un an loin de chez moi, et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle la fille avec laquelle je sortais me serait demeurée fidèle, voir un minois frais et joli fait son petit effet ! avoua Albator en rougissant derechef.

\- Oui, et tu es un tout jeune homme. Je perçois ces besoins en toi et tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à la seule femme à bord de ton espèce.

\- Mais Jei Mori appartient à la Flotte de Warius ! Je la compromettrais si je m'autorisais la moindre faiblesse envers elle. Elle est très mignonne, parfaite même, cependant je ne ressens rien pour elle, sans doute parce que je l'ai connu en position d'infériorité, presque prisonnier sur un cuirassé Militaire. Et vu mon pavillon je ne peux plus me considérer comme tel.

Le jeune homme eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Dans quelques jours, nous repartirons et je ne reverrai plus jamais cette Orélyne Bhon ! Alors, à quoi bon s'éterniser sur le sujet ? !

Clio eut un petit rire et ne dit plus rien.

Le Gouverneur Jurand Kepler avait envoyé un autre émissaire au vaisseau vert, battant pavillon Pirate, à l'étrange château arrière aussi anachronique que fascinant.

\- Moflet Kitchenbuck, se présenta le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais, les yeux gris et le teint très bronzé. Je serai l'intermédiaire entre le Gouverneur et vous, capitaine Albator. Nos ingénieurs sont déjà en train de se mettre au travail pour améliorer encore les capacités phénoménales de ce cuirassé !

\- Ils vont toucher au chef d'œuvre de Toshiro ! se récria le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Sous sa supervision.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… grogna Albator en se détournant dans l'envol de sa cape de suie doublée de rouge.

* * *

Parvenant dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Albator aperçut un des ingénieurs annoncés agenouillé devant une niche au ras du sol, lui tournant le dos.

\- On ne touche pas à Toshiro ! aboya-t-il. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?

\- Mais, vous avez accepté notre présence et nos interventions, rétorqua une voix trop fluette que pour être celle d'un homme.

\- Je ne connais aucun de vous. Seul Toshiro se porte garant de vous, et c'est à lui seul que je fais confiance ! A présent, debout et présentez-vous !

\- Mais, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! rétorqua paisiblement l'inconnue. Océalyne Bhon, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Non, vous n'êtes que la chauffeur de votre sœur de Ministre ! Et là, je souhaite rencontre le chef des ingénieurs envahissant mon bord !

Océalyne eut un large sourire.

\- Je suis la cheffe des ingénieurs ! L'autre jour, j'étais en congé, je n'ai fait qu'aider ma grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez, présomptueux personnage, que je n'étais qu'une jolie façade ? Et puis, j'ai plus d'années et d'expérience que vous. Je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionner ! Maintenant, laissez-moi faire mon travail, je vous prie, capitaine !

\- Toshiro, tu me surveilles tout ce petit monde ?

\- J'y suis déjà occupé, Albator. Sois sans craintes.

\- Si, je m'inquiète, pour tout, gronda le jeune homme en retournant prestement à ses appartements, seul endroit lui semblait-il soudain où il serait tranquille, sans soucis !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

L'amiral Guendon s'était présenté à Feydar Zone.

\- L' _Arcadia_ a été signalé aux alentours de la nébuleuse d'Ochnir, mais nos sondes d'observation ont tout aussitôt perdu sa trace, là où se trouvait TAOG-7. Nous avions failli assimiler cette planète, mais votre Albator de l'époque a repoussé nos forces.

\- Et aujourd'hui, Junior est de retour, grinça l'homme tout de noir vêtu et aux lunettes aux verres fumés, sa silhouette aussi célèbre que son ennemi borgne et balafré de jadis ! Le poussin a éclot de l'œuf, et il demeure un nouveau-né justement, je ne peux me permettre de le laisser grandir plus longtemps et prendre de la graine de son géniteur ! Retrouvez-le-moi, Guendon !

\- Mais je ne sais où chercher, remarqua le gradé Illumidas.

\- TAOG-7, vous avez dit ? Et l' _Arcadia_ se serait volatilisé aux coordonnées de cette planète ? Aucune distorsion galactophysique ? Cela conduit à la seule conclusion possible : TAOG-7 est toujours là, sous bouclier d'invisibilité démesuré ! Et hormis moi, je ne connais qu'un seul cerveau génial pour le réaliser : Toshiro Oyama. J'imagine que c'est lui qui a protégé ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Amiral Guendon, envoyez vos Battleships vers TAOG-7.

\- Mais il n'y a rien ! protesta encore l'Illumidas barbu.

\- Cherchez et vous trouverez, esprit étroit et limité ! aboya l'Imperator des univers.

Guendon salua son Imperator et se retira.

\- Comment des êtres aussi stupides ont-ils failli nous dominer ! siffla encore Feydar Zone.

Guendon avait parfaitement entendu, mais il n'en témoigna rien, devant faire profil bas devant celui qui commandait les flottes les plus puissantes et craintes de bien des mondes !

Sur la passerelle du _Chodel_ , son Commandship, Guendon martela l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Il faut arrêter ce Junior, et ça, je le fais pour moi ! éructa-t-il. Ensuite, ce sera à mon tour de rassembler les Illumidas pour faire rendre gorge à cet Imperator autoproclamé de pacotille ! C'est notre peuple qui était destiné à régner sur les univers, par cet ingénieur à la noix qui n'a aucune connaissance stratégique de combat ! Notre splendeur reviendra, et je ferai cet honneur aux rares miens qui demeurent !

* * *

Invité à la villa des Bhon, Albator s'était senti à la fois mal à l'aise et tout en même temps retrouvant un peu de sa vie d'« avant ».

\- Vous pouvez vous habiller normalement, ça fait plaisir, remarqua Pryna en accueillant son visiteur.

\- J'ai vécu vingt ans comme un garçon pareil aux autres, rétorqua le jeune homme brun. Ce n'est que récemment qu'on m'a appris à découvrir l'univers de mon père. J'ai de bonnes manières, ne vous en déplaise !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu insinuer. Je ne doutai de votre bonne éducation. C'est juste que votre apparence est déconcertante !

\- Ca m'a paru bizarre, la première fois, mais je me suis senti tellement à l'aise dans cette tenue, comme enfiler un vieux pyjama !

\- Je ne comprends rien à vos propos… Mais finissez d'entrer, le barbecue est prêt. Et Oréalyne est là.

\- En jour de congé, à nouveau ?

\- Elle a pris congé, rectifia la rousse Pryna. Cela vous déplaît ?

\- Oh que non !

Pryna jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à son visiteur, mais ne dit rien.

Oéralyne leva fourchette et couteau, démesurés.

\- Je vous sers de la côtelette ou du filet pur ?

\- Mon ami Toshiro essaye de me faire réduire mes rations de viande. Une histoire de protection des animaux. J'ai commencé à y adhérer, même si ma ration quotidienne me manque… Aussi, si vous avez des légumes grillés, cela m'ira très bien !

\- Et moi, je suis vénérienne depuis bien des années, sourit la jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un roux pâle. J'avais acheté beaucoup de poisson, cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

\- Et des œufs grillés, j'en raffole !

\- Aussi, sourit malgré elle Oréalyne. Prenez place à la table sous la tente.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous êtes notre invité, asseyez-vous et prenez plaisir à cet après-midi. Ce genre de pause de repos doit vous être assez inhabituelle ?

\- On se fait des barbecues, mais rien en extérieur… Ca fait plaisir de retrouver la vraie vie !

Albator et Oréalyne échangèrent un sourire de convenance tandis que le jeune homme obéissait.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, tous se régalaient devant des mets grillés, avec des pommes de terre au four dégoulinantes de beurre et des salades diverses fraîches.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Comme à son habitude, Océalyne travaillait près de l'imposante colonne abritant l'âme de Toshiro.

Et aux eux aussi coutumiers claquements d'éperons, elle n'en demeura pas moins le regard fixé sur ses écrans, continuant de pianoter à vitesse supersonique sur les claviers.

\- Nous partons dans trente-six heures, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié, Mlle Bhon ?

\- J'ai une excellente mémoire ! poursuivit la jeune femme sans se retourner.

Non sans curiosité, Albator vit l'hologramme d'un gâteau se matérialiser.

\- C'est quoi ça, Toshiro ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'Océalyne.

\- Ah ? Cela vous fait quel âge ?

\- Vous êtes très impoli ! grogna la jeune femme en pivotant sur elle-même.

\- C'est au contraire le jour ou jamais pour poser la question, se défendit le grand Pirate balafré, avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans, renseigna Océalyne.

\- Bon anniversaire !

\- Merci. Vous avez des manières, que vous en prenez la peine !

\- J'ai été bien élevé, quoi qu'on puisse en penser. Aurez-vous fini à temps ? interrogea Albator.

\- J'aurai procédé aux mises à jour dès ce soir. Toshiro et moi avons opéré toutes les dérivations que nous pouvions pour soulager les processeurs principaux. Votre _Arcadia_ sera plus rapide et précis que jamais.

\- Ce sera un maigre avantage face aux flottilles de Zone…

\- En tous cas, on sera vite fixé, intervint Toshiro. Un détachement de Battleships se dirige vers nous !

\- Quoi ! ?

* * *

Bien que par politesse le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ ait troqué son costume habituel pour une tenue toute aussi noire mais civile, le Gouverneur Jurand Kelper n'en demeurait pas moins mal à l'aise, tout trahissant désormais le Pirate et non plus le Militaire sous l'ancien vernis et ce en dépit de son extrême jeunesse.

\- Je suppose que ce qui approche est de ma faute ? déclara Albator alors que le pesant silence s'éternisait dans le bureau officiel.

\- Rechercher les responsabilités ne changera rien à cet état de fait, remarqua le Gouverneur de TAOG-7 avec un brin d'amertume. Et c'est moi qui vous ai fait passer le bouclier occulteur du Pr Oyama. Balle au centre on va dire. Mais la situation ne prête absolument pas à plaisanter.

\- Même si nous partons immédiatement, je doute que les Battleships vous laissent tranquilles. Les Illumidas n'ont jamais lâché un os une fois qu'ils avaient refermé leurs dents dessus. Mon père avait tenté de détourner leur ire en quittant précipitamment une planète neutre mais ils n'en ont eu cure et tenté d'envahir les lieux, quitte à massacrer tout le monde au passage. Je crains que ce ne soit encore le cas ce jour… Mais je vais quand même choisir cette tactique et les obliger si possible à me courir derrière, histoire qu'ils oublient votre planète !

\- Ils reviendront, tôt ou tard, soupira Jurand Kelper. Le Pr Oyama l'avait toujours su. Il nous a juste donné quelques années de répit.

\- Disposez-vous de bâtiments de combat ? interrogea le grand brun balafré.

\- Oui, mais rien qui puisse tenir tête aux Battleships Illumidas et les autres vaisseaux commandés par les Terriens. Et hors de question de défier ouvertement les flottilles de l'Imperator Zone ! Je préfère que ma Ministre Bhon garde nos forces au cas où nous serions véritablement attaqués. Ne comptez donc pas sur notre appui pour une diversion et vous permettre de filer à toute bombe !

\- Je n'envisageais pas de vous solliciter, assura Albator. Ma planète est elle aussi sous boucliers de protection, je ne sais comment je la retrouverai, si j'y reviens un jour… Mon père était un vétéran alors qu'il n'avait en réalité au moment de sa disparition que très peu d'années de plus que moi, et Zone l'a eu…

\- Vous êtes sa copie parfaite, déclara soudain le Gouverneur de TAOG-7 avec une chaleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais manifestée au cours des quelques rencontres avec le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. L'aura et la légende de votre père vous entourent, vous précède ! Croyez-moi, c'est un atout contre lequel la cruauté des Illumidas et la folie de Zone ne pourront jamais rien ! C'est comme si votre père revenait d'entre les morts ! Et si je n'ai pas hésité à vous proposer mon aide et l'assistance technique de mon peuple, d'autres le pourront aussi, et je n'en doute pas car votre parcours est loin d'être fini !

\- Oui, j'ai un ami à retrouver. Le seul ami que je me sois fait hors de Technologia, bien que lui soit un Militaire dans toute la pureté de l'âme et la rigueur de ses règlements. J'ai moi-même appris toute la théorie, mais ma liberté actuelle me convient bien mieux ! Adieu, Gouverneur Kelper, ou au revoir si les dieux nous sont cléments. Je décolle avec douze heures d'avance, j'espère que l'ingénieure Bhon aura fini ses mises au point !

\- Jeune mais talentueuse, la meilleure de nos ingénieurs ! se réjouit Jurand Kelper.

\- Vous semblez très bien la connaître ? remarqua Albator avec un léger sursaut.

\- C'est ma belle-fille !

\- Mais, elle s'appelle Bhon…

\- Tout comme c'était le nom de mon épouse. Pryna et Océalyne sont mes filles de cœur !

\- Oups…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini ! protesta Océalyne ! J'ai encore trop de programmes à télécharger pour que Toshiro puisse les répartir dans les systèmes de votre _Arcadia_. Cela va prendre encore près de cinq heures !

\- Je suis désolé, mais les plans ont changé, rétorqua froidement le grand Pirate balafré qui avait retrouvé sa mise habituelle. Les troupes de l'Imperator fondent sur TAOG-7… Je suis désolé.

\- Vous pouvez ! siffla la jeune femme en agitant ses longues mèches d'un roux pâle. Cette planète, c'est tout ce que j'ai !

\- J'ai connu cela.

\- Non, aucune chance. J'en doute ! aboya encore la jeune ingénieure !

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Si je ne finis pas les mises à jour, le travail de tant de semaines sera perdu !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? grogna Albator en fronçant le sourcil.

\- Je dois rester à bord, pour finir le job !

\- Mais…

\- Je reste et ça ne se discute pas !

La prunelle marron d'Albator flamboya.

\- Je suis le capitaine !

\- Et vous allez faire quoi si je ne me soumets pas ? Vous allez me faire jeter dans le vide sidéral une fois que nous serons repartis ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à vous larguer via le vide-ordures quand nous aurions survolé votre galactopole-capitale !

\- Oui, je vous crois, sanguinaire Pirate ! Vous avez encore les joues trop roses et de la candeur dans le regard pour que je vous croie ! Et plus j'ai appris sur votre père, je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais le moindre mal !

\- Je ne peux malgré tout vous emmener en repartant… Mon vol est bien trop dangereux !

\- Je crains que cela ne le devienne tout autant sur TAOG-7… Vous avez apporté le malheur et la dévastation sur mon monde !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ca ne suffira jamais si l'univers de mon enfance disparait… Et vous en êtes le responsable ! glapit la jeune femme, les larmes perlant à ses cils.

Mais frottant ses yeux, elle se reprit.

\- J'ai du travail, veuillez me laisser, capitaine !

\- Je vais allumer mes réacteurs dans quelques minutes. Toshiro, tu lui expliques comment se sécuriser ?

\- Compte sur moi, Albator. Au fait, les Battleships progressent plus vite que jamais : l'Imperator Zone les a encore améliorés, on va avoir du mal à s'en sortir…

\- Ne parle pas de malheur !

\- Je crois qu'on a déjà assez de mauvais présages à ce bord avec le chat roux et le corbeau noir ! grinça l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Ah, parce qu'ils sont là aussi…

Océalyne eut malgré elle, et en dépit de la situation, un sourire un peu triste.

\- Mes amis ne me quittent jamais. Ils ont été là depuis la naissance, je vous le rappelle ! Et si nous devons partir pour la mort, ils seront avec moi ! Superstitieux, capitaine ?

\- Pas du tout. J'essayais simplement de trouver un dernier argument pour vous débarquer !

\- Comme si je n'avais pas compris… Mais si mes animaux gênent…

\- Ils sont les bienvenus à bord. J'emmène tout le monde !

\- Merci, fit alors à son tour la jeune femme aux prunelles vert pâle.

* * *

Albator se saisit de sa grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts ! hurla presque Océalyne depuis la salle des machines. Toshy et moi avons besoin encore de vingt minutes !

\- Ce n'est pas possible : les Battleships de Zone sont à moins de dix minutes de nos coordonnées ! objecta Albator.

\- Vingt minutes, confirma Toshiro. Tu peux nous les donner, Albator ?

\- Oui, si ton blindage de l' _Arcadia_ nous les offre !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je vais sortir, et encaisser tous les tirs, le temps que tu finisses les mises au point. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative.

\- Fais comme tu l'entends, jeune Albator, moi je finis le boulot avec Océalyne !

\- Et c'est parti, gronda le grand Pirate balafré en manœuvrant la barre pour amener son cuirassé face aux premiers Battleships parvenant à sa portée de tir, trop de Battleships Illumidas et Terriens !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- J'ai fini… Je suis à votre bord, je suis à vos ordres, capitaine.

Passant rapidement devant Jei, Océalyne se raccrocha, presque désespérément, à la console la plus proche.

La jeune femme sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et elle les retenait depuis de bien nombreuses heures déjà.

\- J'ai un rapport à vous faire, capitaine, c'est important pour la bonne marche de votre vaisseau ! chevrota-t-elle.

S'attendant à un ricanement, voire à une réplique cinglante, Océalyne n'avait pas anticipé une cape délicatement posée sur ses épaules. Le tissu était doux, léger et lourd à la fois, et contre toute attente, elle se sentit réconfortée au possible plus que par un long discours !

\- Clio ? murmura le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Venez avec moi, Océalyne, je vais vous servir un thé bien chaud !

\- Un thé ?

\- Faisons quelques pas, répéta la Jurassienne. Albator n'a rien d'un mufle ou d'un insensible. Il a juste vingt et un an, et vous partagez le sort qui fut le sien il n'y a pas douze mois. Il comprend, mieux que quiconque, mais son orgueil l'empêchera toujours d'en avouer le premier mot !

\- Comment cela ? murmura Océalyne.

\- Un jour ou l'autre. Pour ce jour, justement, appréciez mon thé, ce n'est pas ma spécialité, j'espère qu'il sera buvable !

\- Je suis sûre que vous pouvez tout faire, Clio !

La Jurassienne inclina légèrement la tête.

\- J'aimerais avoir les mots et les ondes d'apaisement pour aider mes amis, mais cela n'est pas en mon pouvoir, je suis désolée.

\- Tout le monde est bien chagriné, ces derniers temps, et cela ne m'aide pas ! se révolta Océalyne parvenue devant les hautes et massives portes en bois lourd de l'appartement le plus privé du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_. Ma planète est loin derrière nous et j'ignore tout du sort des miens ! ?

Clio resserra son étreinte affectueuse sur les épaules de la jeune Humaine.

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous sont à la même enseigne, même si cela ne vous met pas du baume en cœur en ces instants. Quant à l'aspect strictement guerrier : les Battleships nous collent au train et nous les entraînons au plus loin possible de TAOG-7. Aucun d'eux n'est resté en observation. Il y a une chance pour votre planète, Océalyne.

\- Non, je ne veux m'autoriser cet espoir, je ne supporterais une désillusion totale à ce sujet ! Ma sœur, mon beau-père, tous mes amis, …

\- Un fiancé ? hasarda Clio en la faisant s'asseoir et posant déjà délicate porcelaine devant la jeune femme, l'eau chauffant alors qu'elle ramenait le coffret avec les variétés de sachets de thé.

\- Pas vraiment eu le temps. Je n'ai vécu que pour mes études, puis mes débuts professionnels, au sein de l'armée, et sans l'appui de mon beau-père ! Maintenant, je réalise que j'ai sacrifié mes jeunes années pour rien. Je n'ai en effet rien qui m'attende à l'avenir, j'ai tout gâché, par ambition…

\- Ne vous faites pas du mal, pria la Jurassienne en versant l'eau bouillante dans les tasses. Vous avez juste fait ce qui vous semblait juste ! On ne peut jamais se tromper quand on suit la voie de son cœur !

\- Je ne pense pas être en état d'entendre et encore moins de comprendre vos propos, soupira Océalyne. Excellent votre thé, Clio, comme toujours !

\- Maintenant, tâchez de faire table rase des souvenirs et reposez-vous, murmura la Jurassienne.

\- Non, je ne pourrai jamais. Et certainement pas à ce bord d'où votre capitaine a précipité la fin des miens !

* * *

Sans un mot, Clio tendit sa cape à son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Elle a bu mon thé, elle dort. Océalyne Bhon est complètement épuisée, physiquement après les semaines à bosser ici, et nerveusement après notre fuite de sa planète ! Et elle a dû paniquer quand nous avons encaissé sans broncher les tirs ennemis avant d'opérer le saut spatio-temporel !

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas usé des vertus soporifiques des plantes de ta Jura sur moi ? remarqua Albator, sans plaisanter le moins du monde !

\- Tu as toujours su faire front, depuis que je te connais. Tu n'as pas besoin de mes drogues pour te reposer. Mais rien ne sera semblable ou supportable en comparaison des mois qui nous attendent, soupira la Jurassienne. J'ai peur, pour nous tous, pour toi ! Je t'ai donné ma vie, par affection.

\- Et moi je me suis promis de l'offrir aux idéaux de mon père !

Albator rejeta profondément l'air de ses poumons, indécis, sans doute le plus perdu de tous à son propre bord !

Comme pour le réconforter, Mi-Kun se frotta à ses chevilles, Tori-San venant se poser sur son épaule, sifflant et pleurant tout à la fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

L'imperator Zone ne décolérait pas.

\- Comment cela, vous avez perdu l' _Arcadia_? ! vitupéra-t-il.

\- Le cuirassé Pirate a encaissé tous nos tirs, même ceux à bout portant, son bouclier ovoïde externe a tout arrêté ! Ensuite il nous a entraîné à sa poursuite avant d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel que dans la seule fraction de seconde encore étudiable, nous avons évalué à une distance de…

\- Suffit ! amiral Guendon, tonna Feydar Zone. J'ai eu copie de vos rapports de tentatives d'interception. J'ai vu le chiffre insensé de ce bond spatio-temporel. Le vieil _Arcadia_ n'en était pas capable, je l'ai suffisamment observé sous toutes les coutures durant des années ! Junior a un _Arcadia_ aussi jeune et fougueux que lui ! Il va nous falloir étudier une nouvelle parade au vu de ses améliorations.

\- TAOG-7 ? hasarda l'amiral Illumidas.

\- Oui. Junior y a certainement trouvé de l'aide ! rugit encore Feydar Zone. Il faut empêcher qu'on ne lui prête assistance ailleurs ! Vous devez le retrouver et l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Il a disparu…

\- Il a toujours eu un but précis depuis sa réapparition, bien qu'il semble avoir bien traîné en chemin, reprit l'Imperator Humain en réfléchissant à haute voix. Sa Technologia elle aussi sous boucliers de protection, il ne lui reste qu'un appui bien léger : celui de cet arrogant et coincé officier de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, je veux parler de ce Warius Zéro !

Feydar Zone esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous nous intéressions à nouveau à cette République. Vous, les Illumidas l'avez ignorée, délaissée, c'était une énième très grave erreur de jugement !

Guendon serra les poings.

\- Cette République ? Un peuple fade et sans ambitions. Sans compter qu'ils ne disposent toujours d'aucune ressources naturelles, colonies productives ou autres mines ! défendit-il les siens. Aucun intérêt de perdre du temps, des vaisseaux et des équipages à aller conquérir ce territoire sans intérêt !

\- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide ! éructa Feydar Zone.

Le regard noir de l'Illumidas s'enflamma mais il se garda de toute réplique.

\- Inutile de vous retenir, Guendon, gronda encore son Imperator. Vous êtes obligé de reconnaître mon autorité auto-proclamée, mais vous me considérerez toujours comme un ingénieur génial mais sans aucun talent stratégique !

\- …

\- Mais j'ai conçu les plus performants vaisseaux pour combattre l' _Arcadia_ de Senior. Ils s'y sont cassé les dents, mais c'est parce que je ne savais pas tout des capacités de cet _Arcadia_ , des liens entre certains membres d'équipage, et surtout entre Senior et son Toshiro de l'époque ! Aujourd'hui, je ne sous-estime plus rien ni personne ! Il faut arrêter Junior, quitte à lui envoyer en une vague toutes nos troupes !

Feydar Zone ricana encore.

\- L'erreur éternelle trop souvent commise, et que j'ai faite moi-même : envoyer une seule de mes créations surpuissante vers mon adversaire, au lieu d'avoir la sagesse d'attendre d'en rassembler une armada pour le niquer – ce que j'ai finalement fait, avec les moyens du bord, lorsque Senior a voulu anéantir la base Illumidas sur Terre et que je l'ai consommé dans les flammes !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais dépêcher mes flottilles droit sur l' _Arcadia_ de Junior, se déchaîna Feydar Zone. Il faut qu'il soit stoppé, je veux sa tête ! C'est compris ?

\- A vos ordres, Imperator ! se raidit en un salut impeccable et soudain ravi de ses propres intentions, l'Illumidas Guendon.

\- Et plus vite que cela ! siffla Feydar Zone. Je veux effacer le retour de cette légende de toutes les pensées qui auraient pu être son allié, il n'est que temps !

\- A vos ordres.

Et la communication holographique coupée, Feydar Zone n'en continua pas moins de tourner comme un lion en cage.

\- Junior doit crever ! Il n'est rien, et il m'emmerde ! Je vais ôter ce petit caillou de mon soulier ! Junior, je vais t'écraser comme ce fut le cas pour ton père !

* * *

Les mains sur les poignées de sa grande barre en bois, Albator fixa l'espace au-delà de la verrière de sa passerelle.

\- Arriverons-nous à temps, Toshiro ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles, jeune Albator. S'il s'agit de la République Indépendante de Zéro, la réponse sera négative. Et, il nous faudra un de ces jours une dernière pièce pour que l' _Arcadia_ soit optimal.

\- Où la trouverons-nous ?

\- Je t'ai imprimé une étrange voie de voyage : les coordonnées de Râ-Metal, une planète. Mais on est encore très loin d'y parvenir.

\- Connais pas, ça m'aide encore moins que tout depuis bien longtemps…

Mais espérant en son ami électronique, Albator obéit aux indications de l'étrange vol qu'il opérait depuis un moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Entrant dans la salle abritant l'Ame de son cuirassé, Albator fronça le sourcil, une ombre d'inquiétude envahissant sa prunelle marron.

\- Un souci avec Toshiro ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse d'Océalyne.

\- Non, je m'entretenais juste avec lui. Et je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Quand je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez comprendre ce que je ressentais en quittant ma planète en catastrophe et dans l'ignorance de son sort futur… Alors qu'il y a un an, vous étiez dans le même cas… Toshiro m'a raconté.

\- Je n'avais pas à vous rapporter ma vie. Et vous ne pouviez dès lors le deviner. Je ne vous en ai pas voulu un seul instant. En effet, je savais parfaitement dans quels bouleversements on se trouve dans ce genre de circonstances. Et vous voilà embarquée sur ma galère Pirate, je doute que cela vous mette plus en joie, remarqua Albator.

\- Je suis en vie, mes animaux sont là. Et croyez-moi, capitaine, sur TAOG-7, nous avons le cuir solide. Je suis certaine que les miens auront trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir !

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur cliqueta et clignota.

\- Même si Zone et son amiral Guendon devinent que la planète est toujours là, leurs flottilles ne peuvent attaquer une cible qu'ils ne voient pas ! Sans compter que le bouclier d'invisibilité n'est pas le seul moyen de protection de la planète. J'ai développé un réseau de satellites de tirs de défense qui ne laissera pas passer un seul vaisseau de guerre !

\- Je l'espère, murmura la jeune femme. Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?

\- Nous avons des jours de navigation délicate à négocier, renseigna Albator. Vu les champs d'astéroïdes, nous avons à traverser sans nous faire repérer les stations d'observation Illumidas qui ont pour tâche de verrouiller le passage menant à Kordan Paradise.

\- Je ne connais pas…

\- Je vous expliquerai le moment venu, marmonna le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. A présent, c'est moi qui désire parler à Toshy, laissez-nous je vous prie.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai commis une erreur de débutant, reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Notre saut spatio-temporel nous a permis de semer les Battleships de Guendon, mais il nous a amené à des coordonnées qui nous obligent à passer par Kordan Paradise sans possibilité d'opter pour une autre voie d'approche ! Les mouvantes glaces galactiques se sont refermées derrière nous et les champs d'astéroïdes nous entourent, nous obligeant à aller droit devant !

\- Toi et moi, rectifia Toshiro. J'aurais dû le réaliser même avant toi ! Mais il fallait tellement échapper à ces Battleships en effet… Et être invisibles ne nous protégera pas suffisamment car notre masse physique demeure ! Et les stations d'observation Illumidas ont tissé entre elles un véritable filet dont les mailles sont tout juste à notre taille, il ne faudra pas dévier de quelques mètres seulement sans risquer de déclencher l'alerte générale !

\- Plus une toile d'araignée qu'un filet, grinça Albator. Toucher un fil fera de nous la proie !

\- On passera ! rugit presque le Grand Ordinateur. On doit atteindre Kordan Paradise, ses greniers à blé et ses centres technologiques robotisés, et la République de Warius Zéro sera juste derrière !

L'Ame de l' _Arcadia_ émit un long sifflement.

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'en plus d'un an, ce Zéro t'aura conservé le semblant d'amitié noué lors de la bataille de Technologia ? Comme tu le rappelles : lui Militaire, toi Pirate !

Albator soupira.

\- C'était en effet le début de liens entre compagnons de combat. Cela ne se défait pas avec le temps. Mais, bien sûr que je ne me jetterai pas à son cou en toute confiance !

\- D'autant plus que Guendon ne s'est pas égaré à des coordonnées éloignées, lui, et qu'il a pris le chemin le plus rapide pour la République Indépendante et il l'aura attaquée bien avant que nous ne l'atteignions à notre tour !

Le grand Pirate balafré serra les poings.

\- Sans Warius, on aurait été dans de bien plus sales draps encore il y a un an. S'il a des ennuis, j'ai à lui prêter à mon tour de l'aide dans la mesure de nos moyens !

\- Tu es encore si jeune et idéaliste, Albator, commenta Toshiro, vexant son ami borgne et balafré qui tourna les talons.

* * *

A l'appel de Jei, Albator avait délaissé l'ascenseur devant le ramener à son appartement pour se rendre sur la passerelle.

\- Oui ? lança-t-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur lui.

\- Il y a un objet mobile devant nous. Et ce n'est pas une station d'observation Illumidas !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Selon les registres des archives du bord, il s'agit du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'un certain Bob, un Octodian.

\- « saloon », j'ai compris, mais le reste m'échappe… marmonna Albator.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Bien que confiant dans les armes à ses hanches, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ n'avait pas refusé que trois Marins l'accompagnent sur l'étrange salon _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

\- Tu es le centre et autant que moi l'Ame de ce cuirassé ! avait dit Toshiro. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de te perdre, quelles que soient les circonstances, et surtout pas sur une visite qui a priori semble banale ! Tu as ton oreillette et la caméra dans la broche tête de mort de ta cape ce qui peut me permettre de te suivre pas à pas !

\- Je doute qu'à distance tu puisses être plus efficace que mes Marins gardes du corps, marmonna le grand Pirate balafré. Mais j'apprécie que tu ne me lâches pas.

\- Jamais, mon jeune ami !

\- Merci, murmura Albator, ému au possible.

Après avoir suivi les flèches indicatrices, Albator avait poussé les portes battantes, typiquement western, menant à une salle qui était un mélange antiquement terrien et totalement moderne avec les décorations flash.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un mastodonte : mélange de colosse Non-Humain, de phacochère pour le faciès, le corps couvert de poils, baudrier large en travers de la poitrine et pantalons également de cuir cloutés au possible. Mais en dépit de toutes ces caractéristiques, ce qui frappait le plus au premier regard c'étaient les huit bras justifiant son appartenance au clan des Octodians.

\- Je suis Bobsdqildjavlb, fit le propriétaire de l'établissement. Bienvenue !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mon Saloon est terrain neutre. Je circule librement car ma station est non armée. Mais surtout, même si elle accueille tout le monde, elle n'en menace aucun car ici on se contente de boire et de se détendre !

\- Pas de bagarres ? poursuivit Albator, debout devant le comptoir, les doigts sur les crosse et fusée de ses armes.

\- Dans un Saloon ? Mais c'est la marque de fabrique ! rugit Bob dans ce qui voulait en fait un rire tonitruant et surtout amusé. Je me suis présenté. Et vous, qui êtes-vous, jeune rejeton Humain ?

\- Je suis Albator, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Et je ne peux dissimuler les symboles de ma tenue : je suis un Pirate. Toujours prêt à m'accepter ?

\- Je crois avoir fait comprendre que j'accueillais tout le monde ! remarqua Bob. On se bat, on peut se faire très mal, mais jusqu'ici j'ai toujours empêché qu'il y ait mort de créature ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Du vin rouge ? hasarda Albator.

\- Pas sur la carte qui n'existe pas, ricana encore l'Octodian. Mais en revanche j'ai du red bourbon de bonne qualité !

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du red bourbon ! Si vous n'y avez jamais goûté, laissez-moi vous y initier !

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Il y a toujours du temps pour le red bourbon ! Entre deux voyages, votre père l'appréciait, capitaine Albator, mais il ne l'a jamais ébruité et je pense que personne n'en a jamais rien su !

\- Mon père !

Bob se pencha légèrement, son museau et ses défenses s'agitant, mais ne faisant curieusement pas peur au grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui ! En fait, je savais parfaitement qui vous étiez quand mes détecteurs anti-invisiblité vous ont vu en approche ! Et je vois que vous êtes curieux comme lui, bien plus jeune que lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, mais vous êtes bien lui ! Bienvenue à nouveau, Albator Junior. Et tout simplement Albator. Ne vivez plus dans l'ombre de ce héros et prenez votre propre envol. Vous allez briller, et surtout il n'y a plus que vous pour mettre la panade à ce fantoche d'Imperator Zone !

\- Je ne pourrai rien si je ne parviens pas à Kordan Paradise…

Mais sans répondre, l'Octodian déposa de ses bras des godets sur le comptoir.

\- Dégustez !

En un réflexe spontané, Albator se saisit du sien et en savoura les premières gorgées.

\- J'aime… Ça arrache…

\- Il va vous falloir devenir accro ! Mon red bourbon est de réputation inégalée par tous les univers !

\- Je vous crois, sourit soudain Albator. Un autre ?

\- Avec joie, Albator !

\- Je suis votre Albator ?

\- Un Octodian vit si longtemps, vous n'êtes pas le premier de votre lignée à me rendre visite. Peut-être un jour pourrons-nous nous retrouver au gré de nos pérégrinations respectives. Vous ne comptez quand même passer le filet des stations Illumidas ?

\- Si, je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

\- Vous allez à la mort ! Un cuirassé de la taille de l' _Arcadia_ , vous ne pouvez le manœuvrer au mètre près, même Toshiro…

\- Je dois passer ! se révolta Albator.

\- Je peux vous proposer un stratagème, Albator ?

\- J'accepte toute aide, Bobsdqildjavlb.

L'Octodian rugit à nouveau d'hilarité.

\- Vous êtes un des très rares à pouvoir prononcer mon nom de baptême à la première écoute. Je vous aiderai, Albator, et vous passerez jusqu'à Kordan Paradise.

\- Merci, mais comment ?

\- Vous verrez !

Agacé, apaisé, imprégné par l'ambiance du lieu, Albator vida un autre godet d'un red bourbon qu'il appréciait de plus en plus au fil des verres !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Bonjour ! tonitrua Bob quand son visiteur client, sans cape ni armes, entra dans la salle principale du Saloon central de la station spatiale. Bien que l'on soit plus proche de la soirée chronologique, en réalité !

\- Excellente votre red bourbon, mais le réveil est dur, remarqua Albator tandis qu'on lui servait cette fois un café fort. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas comment j'ai atterri dans cette chambre où je me suis réveillé ! ?

\- Je vous y ai amené, fit l'Octodian. Vous ne risquiez rien ici, vos Marins gardes du corps l'ont bien compris, rassurant le reste de votre équipage sur votre _Arcadia_. Ils ont donc patienté que vous émergiez !

\- J'aime votre accueil, votre hospitalité, mais je ne peux m'attarder, poursuivit le grand brun balafré en se forçant à manger quelques bouchées de l'assiette qui lui avait été rapidement dressée. Un stratagème, disiez-vous ?

\- Oui. Et personne ne s'en étonnera car je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. La routine m'indispose mais surtout j'ai de nombreux clients disséminés dans l'espace et ils attendent toujours impatiemment qu'un de mes _Metal Bloody Saloon_ croisent à leurs coordonnées, ou encore aussi les voyageurs itinérants.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

La face de Bob s'ouvrit d'un large sourire qui dévoila son impressionnante dentition.

\- Un jeu d'Octodian !

* * *

Sur la station d'observation Illumidas qui centralisait les informations, un opérateur radio s'était présenté au colonel responsable.

\- Un message du Bosqutrucmuche, enfin l'Octodian : il s'en va vers d'autres coordonnées.

\- Qu'il parte, gronda le gradé. Sa présence civile décrédibilise notre statut militaire pour verrouiller cette passe ! D'ailleurs, qu'on lui ouvre le passage, qu'il aille vendre sa mixture loin d'ici !

Plutôt rapidement pour un bâtiment de sa taille, le _Metal Bloody Saloon_ était passé entre les stations spatiales Illumidas, partant vers d'autres cieux galactiques.

Sous son ventre, camouflé, l' _Arcadia_ avait parfaitement calqué sa progression sur celle du navigateur Octodian.

* * *

Toshiro exulta.

\- Nous sommes passés, les doigts dans le nez ! Ils n'y ont vu que du feu !

\- La station _MBS_ nous a dissimulé parfaitement, se réjouit également Albator qui se trouvait toujours auprès de son nouvel ami Octodian.

* * *

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Bob qui le dominait de plusieurs têtes.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te payer ou te rendre le service de ce jour ! Tu as non seulement sauvé mon cuirassé, son équipage, mais aussi la mission que m'a confiée Kei ma mère biologique ! Qui sait, ton coup de pouce sera peut-être déterminant pour en finir avec Zone, ses Illumidas et ses Terriens !

\- Je l'espère. Car bien qu'on me fournisse tous les sauf-conduits pour mes déplacements, la mainmise de ces tyrans me complique singulièrement la vie et les affaires !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Pourquoi vous laisse-t-ils une telle liberté ? C'est totalement contraire à leurs habitudes ! ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute qu'ils me jugent inoffensif. Mais surtout qu'en enivrant les populations là où je passe, cela leur permet de mieux encore accroître leur emprise sur les esprits en plus de la terreur que leur domination cruelle inspire à tous !

\- Voilà une explication qui se tient, convint le grand brun balafré. En tout cas, cela nous a servi en ce jour ! Merci.

\- A ton service, jeune Albator. Et si nous devons rester amis, tutoyons-nous ?

\- Cela me va ! sourit le jeune homme. En revanche, je n'aurais jamais dû me saouler comme je l'ai fait l'autre jour. Ce n'était ni sérieux ni responsable de ma part vu que j'ai la charge de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Tu avais à te détendre après près d'un an de voyage sans escale quasiment, remarqua Bob en posant son énorme main sur l'épaule de son jeune interlocuteur drapé de bottes en cape, ses armes aux côtés. Tu es jeune, plein de feu, et il te faut décompresser de temps en temps. J'étais juste là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Je te souhaite bon voyage, capitaine Albator !

\- Juste Albator, sourit plus encore le jeune homme, quittant la salle du Saloon pour rejoindre son bord et reprendre sa route.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Tombé sur une escadrille de Yago, les fighters Illumidas, l' _Arcadia_ avait dû prendre une direction qui n'était pas celle de son but après avoir atomisé les petits croiseurs, sachant que les balises d'anéantissement transmettraient automatiquement les dernières coordonnées aux flottilles les plus proches.

\- On perd du temps, gronda Océalyne. Plus vite la nouvelle configuration de l' _Arcadia_ sera opérationnelle, plus vite nous pourrons revenir vers TAOG-7 et…

\- Je ne retournerai pas vers nos planètes avant d'en avoir fini avec les troupes de Feydar Zone, rétorqua Albator. Car tant que cet Imperator fantoche existera nos mondes seront menacés, les rejoindre ne servira en rien à les protéger !

\- Mais c'est idiot ! se récria la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que nos univers !

\- Albator a raison, intervint Toshiro. Il grandit, il devient adulte et surtout un bon capitaine de cuirassé ! Patience, Océalyne, une guerre est de longue haleine, et les forces en face de nous sont terribles.

En marmonnant entre ses dents un juron sans nul doute aussi inaudible que malséant, la jeune femme quitta rapidement l'appartement du château arrière.

Albator repoussa légèrement son gant pour consulter sa montre.

\- Trois jours que nous donnons le change aux forces Terrano-Illumidas en louvoyant dans la mer d'étoiles, jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Toshiro. Mlle Bhon a parfaitement raison : nous perdons du temps. Et même si je n'ai guère envie de périr prématurément sous les tirs des forces entièrement réunies de Zone – ce qu'il fera – j'ai quand même hâte que nous soyons en mesure de lui tenir tête ! On peut reprendre notre route initiale, Toshy ?

\- Oui, maintenant, on peut.

Le grand Pirate balafré soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Ses valets ayant fini de l'apprêter en le revêtant de sa toge, des accessoires dorés, relatifs au rang qu'il s'était lui-même créé, Feydar Zone se dirigea à pas rapides vers un de ses bureaux.

« Cet accoutrement a beau coller au personnage que j'ai composé, mon complet noir et mon grand chapeau me convenaient bien mieux ! ».

Il serra les poings.

« Mais où donc cet oiseau de malheur de Junior peut-il bien aller, vraiment ? Que peut-il bien espérer de plus face à moi que son père que j'ai écrasé comme une punaise ! ? ».

* * *

Se prélassant dans l'immense piscine des jardins de l' _Arcadia_ , Albator détendait ses muscles, flottant, nageant, au gré de ses envies.

\- Je me sens bien, Toshy. Ça me fait du bien !

\- Oui, prélasse-toi, ce sera bienvenu, fit l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Que subodores-tu ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme brun et balafré, s'interrompant dans sa surnage.

\- Rien. Mais j'ai vécu tant auprès de Senior… Il m'a transmis toutes ses émotions !

\- « Senior ». Mon père ne me guidera jamais physiquement, ou ne me recommandera pas à ses amis comme ce Bob… Mais son ombre plane sur moi, me précède même ! Le poids de ce fantôme est écrasant et en même temps ça m'aide ! Je ne sais pas pour les autres balafrés de ma lignée, passés ou futurs, s'ils interagissent avec leur père… En tout cas, moi, j'ai à me débrouiller seul depuis le tout début. Après tout, bien que j'aie su depuis longtemps que Kei Yuki était ma mère, j'ai grandi en temps qu'Albator von Shurkelheim… Océalyne, Mlle Bhon a raison : nos mondes sont plus que menacés, et nous ne pouvons y retourner… C'est un supplice insupportable !

\- Je suis désolé, Junior. C'est ainsi, tout simplement.

\- Je le crains, en effet, soupira Albator.

Le jeune homme se lança dans plusieurs longueurs de crawl intensifs avant de se jeter hors de la piscine et de se rincer longuement sous une des douches, envoyant balader son maillot.

Océalyne hoqueta.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je voulais juste me baigner…

\- Vous auriez pu vous annoncer ! siffla Albator en se drapant les reins et les hanches de la serviette la plus proche.

\- Je pensais être seule. Personne ne vient jamais ici…

\- Mes Marins sont affûtés au possible en combat, mais ils n'entretiennent nullement leur corps, pour la majorité. Et ils s'en portent très bien ! Moi, j'aime nager ! A présent, permettez-moi de finir de me sécher et de me rhabiller avant de plonger à votre tour ?

\- Bien sûr, capitaine.

Toujours à peine vêtu, Albator battit précipitamment en retraite !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Râ-Metal, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider… C'est froid, c'est mort, c'est glacé…

\- C'est ma planète ! jeta une voix douce et ferme à la fois. Et je te guiderai à nouveau, jeune Albator.

\- Maetel ! sursauta agréablement Albator. Qu'est-ce qui manque donc à mon cuirassé ?

\- Mais, toi !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Mais si, c'était limpide, depuis le tout premier jour : l' _Arcadia_ n'avait besoin que d'un capitaine ! Et tu as accompli le parcours initiatique, si je puis dire. Te voilà au but, Junior !

\- Arrête de m'appeler « junior », j'ai vingt et un ans !

Comme par un heureux hasard, le Galaxy Express 999 avait atterri sur une rampe alors que l' _Arcadia_ se posait sur le sol de Râ-Metal.

\- J'ai froid… marmonna Albator, frigorifié, s'enveloppant dans son manteau chaud et noir.

\- Températures glaciaires, depuis longtemps, renseigna Maetel. Tu vas t'habituer, Albator ?

\- Je m'adapte ou je me transforme en glaçon… Et à part mourir de froid, et que mon _Arcadia_ gèle, il y a un espoir ici ?

Albator tressaillit violemment.

\- Il n'y a aucune pièce ultime ici ? !

\- Oui. Ton _Arcadia_ est parfait et formidable, comme il ne l'a jamais été depuis que ton père a affronté les Illumidas !

\- J'ai perdu des semaines, des mois, en quête inutile ? J'aurais tellement pu aller au devant des forces de Zone avant !

\- Détrompe-toi, Albator. La dernière pièce, c'était toi ! Capitaine, responsable, avec son début d'expérience ! L' _Arcadia_ et toi ne faites plus qu'un et voilà votre force !

\- Maetel ! ? Je ne comprends rien, comme toujours !

La jeune femme à la blondeur insolente, toute de noire et de fausse fourrure vêtue prit simplement le bras de son visiteur.

\- Viens boire un thé !

\- Du thé noir ? Je n'aime pas ! Trop fort, ça m'agite au lieu de m'apaiser…

\- Désolée, je ne m'étais jamais enquise de tes plaisirs, s'excusa Maetel. Mais, le thé est bien moins important que ce dont nous avons à parler.

\- Je venais pour une arme… remarqua Albator. Et quoique Toshy ait proclamé, je ne me considère pas comme une arme ! Je suis trop jeune ! Je n'ai jamais été programmé pour ce combat… J'ai peur, tellement peur !

Maetel s'approcha, étreignit le jeune homme.

\- Aie confiance en mes ondes apaisantes !

Et Maetel déploya son aura de paix et de tranquillité.

* * *

A pas rapides, Albator était rentré dans la salle de l'Ame de son Grand Ordinateur ?

\- Je suis sensé être prêt, mais je n'y crois pas un instant ! Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai pas l'expérience de mon père… Comment je vais bien pouvoir avoir une chance ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Junior.

\- J'ai peur, Toshy… Et on fait quoi, maintenant que ma mission s'est révélée un échec ?

\- On va combattre Zone !

\- Je craignais que tu me répondes cela… La route est sûre ?

\- Pas du tout. On va devoir croiser encore plusieurs champs d'astéroïdes !

\- Et la République de Warius ?

\- En état de siège. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut nous doper ! Compris, Albator ?

\- Il me peine de laisser Warius en ces circonstances, mais je reviendrai toujours ! Alors, on est proche du combat final ?

\- Oui. Cela se pourrait. Mais tu as besoin de plus d'un an de voyage pour t'aguerrir ! On va continuer, tu dois encore apprendre !

\- A tes ordres, Toshy… Tant de temps perdu, comme dirait Océalyne, je la comprends !

\- Et patience, les enfants !

\- A tes ordres, Toshy…

Soupirant, Albator retourna à son appartement, savourant un verre de red bourbon, Bob l'ayant pourvu de bien des caisses de son breuvage de légende !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Jei fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi, tout ça pour ça ? ! Tu as fait tout ce voyage pour entendre que Maetel te reconnaissait comme le seul et unique capitaine de l' _Arcadia_! ? Mais ça, nous le savions tous déjà !

\- Non. Vous l'acceptiez parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir tenir ce rôle, que Toshiro m'a fait confiance depuis le premier jour, et que je suis la copie conforme de mon père… Mais un capitaine chevronné aurait bien mieux convenu, il aurait pu assurer dès le premier jour justement, alors que moi je nous dirige maladroitement depuis un an… Sans Océalyne, les ingénieurs de TAOG-7, le génie de Toshiro, j'en serais encore à balbutier à ce commandement officieux.

\- Ne te dévalorise pas, capitaine, pria la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Oui, il y a le sang de ton père en toi, mais l'enseignement de l'Académie et cette année t'ont donné ce début d'expérience qui te manquait en effet – et ce bien que tu aies vaillamment défendu Technologia ! A présent, nous sommes opérationnels, c'est bien vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne pourrais pas me préparer plus, nous avons à partir vers notre ennemi !

Jei but quelques gorgées du vin rouge qu'Albator lui avait versé à son arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Il me tardait tant ! avoua la jeune femme.

Se penchant, Albator se saisit de Mi-Kun qui se frottait à ses chevilles et le cala au creux de son bras pour lui caresser le ventre, ce qui fit ronronner le chat roux et tigré à qui mieux mieux.

 _-_ Nous avons parcouru un bien long voyage, et je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il dure encore bien longtemps, avoua le grand Pirate balafré. Car ce voyage que nous allons entamer ne peut avoir que deux issues : soit on s'en sort, soit on y reste !

\- Nous en sommes tous parfaitement conscient, fit Jei. Et nous ne t'abandonneront jamais, capitaine ! A tes ordres !

\- Merci, murmura le jeune homme, profondément touché. Ne m'en veuillez donc pas si l'histoire se finit mal… ajouta-t-il quand les portes de son appartement se furent refermées alors que Jei regagnait la passerelle pour son service.

* * *

 _Maetel déposa un baiser sur la joue intacte et celle balafrée de son jeune ami Humain._

 _\- En faisant le trajet jusque Râ-Métal, tu as prouvé ton allégeance aux serments d'amitié qui ont toujours dirigé les tiens. Ce voyage, ce n'était pas pour une pièce, ou pour une arme, tu es prêt, comme je te l'ai dit en t'accueillant ! Et à partir de ce jour, personne ne remettra en cause ton poste à la grande barre en bois de l'Arcadia !_

 _\- Je me fous de toute reconnaissance ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Je n'ai pas le choix d'agir ou de demeurer spectateur ! Technologia, et TAOG-7 sont en sursis… Et selon les observations de Toshiro, la République de Warius subit en ce moment même les assauts de puissantes flottilles Terrano-Illumidas… Je n'arriverai pas à temps pour sauver mon ami… Si je ne m'étais détourné pour Râ-Métal, peut-être que je serais arrivé quand même à temps, avec un Arcadia dopé comme jamais ! ? Mais Maetel tu trouves ce détour tellement important… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Quoique… Non, je ne regrette rien : je fais autant confiance à Toshiro qu'à toi étrange Maetel – bien que je ne comprenne rien au fonctionnement de la blonde donzelle au look de corbeau de mauvaise augure que tu es !_

 _\- Tu m'accordes quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'amitié. Et je l'apprécie tout au long de tes générations, jeune Albator ! Tu as atteint ta jeune plénitude en effet, Je voulais te voir, physiquement, effleurer ton âme, avant que tu ne repartes pour la Terre et donc toutes les forces Terrano-Illumidas qui te bloquent le passage !_

 _\- Et dire que tous ces jours j'aurais pu me diriger vers ce but… J'ai perdu du temps !_

 _\- Perdre, gagner, ce sont des notions aléatoires et qui ne se mesurent qu'au gré des circonstances. Bien que tu puisses en douter, ta bonne étoile ne la lâche pas, Junior ! Mes ondes, pour t'apaiser, je vais les déployer comme jamais, pour des semaines voire des mois ! Même si je ne suis pas là, je serai à tes côtés, Junior !_

 _\- Merci… Bien que comme toujours, depuis le peu de temps que je te connais, j'ai l'impression que tu souffles le chaud et le froid, le positif et le pessimisme, que tu me martèles que je n'ai quasi aucune chance face à Feydar Zone…_

 _\- Je suis tout, Albator, mais là je ne souhaite que t'apaiser et te donner le répondant pour aller te mesurer une dernière fois aux flottilles de Feydar Zone !_

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, Albator passa directement de son lit où il s'était débattu dans les cauchemars à sa douche pour se rincer de toute la sueur qui l'avait recouvert.

\- Maetel, je ne comprends rien à ta façon de fonctionner ! Tu m'as fait me dérouter de ma route et j'ai dû délaisser la République de Warius... Et j'ai un combat à mener… C'est parti… Et j'ai moi aussi des excuses à présenter, fit-il en finissant de s'apprêter pour quitter ses appartements


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

A l'alerte, Feydar Zone et Guendon s'étaient précipités vers leurs centres de communication respectifs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboyèrent-ils en un bel ensemble, bien qu'ils soient sur des stations spatiales différentes.

\- La base relais de Politarg est attaquée ! renseigna un opérateur radio à bord d'une navette de reconnaissance se trouvant à distance de la cible. Mes caméras embarquées sont braquées sur la station.

\- Envoyez les images ! rugirent le Terrien et l'Illumidas.

Sur l'écran géant apparut la base de Politarg, occupant presque tout l'espace, les explosions la secouant par sa face opposée étant les seules lueurs encore visibles.

\- Mais qui donc ose attaquer un de nos points avancés ?

\- Je crois que les vaisseaux contournent Politarg, commenta encore l'opérateur radio. Vous allez bientôt les voir. En revanche, l'appel de détresse de la station a atteint une patrouille de Yago mais je crains qu'ils ne soient pas là à temps.

\- Cette question n'est pas de votre ressort ! vitupéra l'Imperator qui piaffait d'impatience. Que ces ennemis se dévoilent, que j'envoie mes bâtiments les vaporiser !

L'opérateur radio eut comme un gargouillis.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul cuirassé, hoqueta-t-il !

\- De quoi ? fit Feydar Zone.

* * *

Surgissant de la base relai elle-même, ledit cuirassé bondit soudain, offrant ses lignes pures et parfaites, ses ailerons touchés de rouge, son tranchoir cranté de proue et révélant le drapeau Pirate flottant à la hampe insolente.

\- L' _Arcadia_! s'étrangla l'amiral Guendon.

\- Il a changé, ajouta Feydar Zone. Il est plus agressif, presque plus gros bien que j'en doute si on mesurait de près ! En revanche, il n'a jamais disposé d'un tel ouvre-boîte à sa proue ! L'année de voyage de Junior semble avoir été riche en améliorations et autres aménagements !

Opérant une courbe, l' _Arcadia_ revint vers Poligard qu'il avait éventrée de part en part après l'avoir éreintée de tirs. Et ne se retenant à nouveau pas, il fit placer ses tourelles de canons et autres tours d'orgues galactiques.

Sans aucune pitié, le cuirassé Pirate acheva sa cible, déjà dérivante, avant d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel et de disparaître.

Après avoir basculé sur une ligne avec son amiral pour seul interlocuteur, l'Imperator avait lâché toute sa rage contenue.

\- Et où se dirige-t-il à présent ? siffla Feydar Zone. Vous avez tracé sa direction possible ?

\- Vers la République Indépendante, grinça l'Illumidas. Ensuite il atteindra nos territoires…

\- Il vient à nouveau régler ses comptes, soupira Feydar Zone. Et cet inexpérimenté Junior pense à présent avoir ses chances. Je l'attends, une fois encore !

* * *

Le niveau d'alerte revenu à l'état normal, Océalyne se désangla et s'approcha de la plateforme surélevée où se tenait Albator.

\- Quel était le but de cette attaque qui a fait périr des centaines d'êtres présents sur cette station ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Une démonstration, rétorqua un peu sèchement un grand Pirate balafré, le souffle encore un peu court, le cœur battant la chamade, les doigts serrés à se faire mal sur les poignées de la grande barre, mais la prunelle pétillante du dégommage tout récent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela viendra aux oreilles et aux yeux de Zone ! Et il découvrira mon nouvel _Arcadia_! Ce n'est pas ce qui me donnera la victoire, mais l'esbroufe ça peut très bien fonctionner aussi ! Tout est bon à prendre, on a tellement peu d'atouts dans notre manche…

\- Vous êtes prêt ? insista la jeune femme.

\- On ne pourrait jamais l'être. Comment d'ailleurs avoir l'outrecuidance de se croire en supériorité face aux flottilles Terrano-Illumidas de cet Imperator sanguinaire ! ? Si je me croyais avec une bonne chance de gagner, je tracerais des plans sur une comète me menant à une fin inéluctable… Je préfère me battre à ma façon : entre mon instruction de l'Académie et mes élans d'improvisation d'ingénu !

Océalyne ne put retenir un petit rire au dernier terme utilisé par le jeune homme.

\- Je le répète depuis des semaines : j'ai à aller retrouver Warius Zéro ! Je ne suis pas prêt, mais je ne peux pas me préparer plus à ce qu'il me semble ! Allez vous détendre, Mlle Bhon, je reprends notre navigation.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Océalyne quitta la passerelle

« Capitaine, ce regard de feu… Tu m'as impressionnée et surtout donné à espérer en l'avenir ! Tu es bien digne de ta légende ! J'ai hâte d'être là pour voir ce qui nous attend et j'apprécie d'être à bord ! En dépit de tes élans juvéniles, tu fais aussi a contrario preuve de maturité. Et je crois. Je crois… que je t'aime bien ! ».

FIN


End file.
